La vida del Príncipe Mestizo
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: La vida de Severus Snape desde su nacimiento hasta los últimos segundos de su vida.


Eileen Prince no cabía de felicidad en cuanto le entregaron a su pequeño hijo en brazos, sus ojos se iluminaron con tan solo verlo, era un precioso varón con cabello negro y lacio, cuando el bebé abrió sus ojos reveló que eran de un negro profundo, la orgullosa madre volteó a ver a su marido que estaba sentado frente a la ventana con expresión fría.

-Tobias, ¿no quieres sostenerlo?, es tu hijo-dijo la mujer para romper aquel silencio sepulcral.

-No mujer, ahora no-fue la respuesta seca que obtuvo.

-¿Te parece bien si le ponemos Severus?- preguntó Eileen.

-Ponle como te venga en gana, por mi puedes ponerle el nombre del ministro-le espetó Tobias y se encaminó a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por ahi, no es de tu incumbencia- culminó el hombre sin mirarla, la joven se quedó algo sorprendida aunque la verdad era que su esposo jamás daba muestras de alegría o euforia a menos que estubiera ebrio pues solo así lograron concebir al niño que ahora Eileen tenía en brazos.

Pasaron unos cuantos años, Severus Snape había crecido lo considerable para un niño de su edad, solo recibía amor de su madre, quien a pesar de los maltratos físicos y psicológicos del hombre que ella amaba ciegamente quería a Severus como la luz de sus ojos, eran consideradamente pobres, vivían en una modesta casa en la calle de La Hilandera.

-Hijo, estás...estás haciendo magia- los ojos de Eileen se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su hijo de 5 años levitar la mesa con tan solo levantar la mano.

-No le digas a papá...no quiero que te pegue- el pequeño Severus miraba a su madre con tristeza, sabía todo lo que su padre le hacía.

-Esta bien amor, será nuestro secreto-la mujer asintió sonriéndole para que se tranquilizara, en eso escuchó un estrépido en la cocina.

-¡MUJER!¡¿A QUÉ MALDITA HORA HARÁS LA COMIDA?!- Tobias era un hombre impaciente que perdía la calma con facilidad y si no, era frío, nunca le mostró cariño a su hijo, ninguna caricia, para él Severus era solo un estorbo que le desgració la vida con su llegada.

-Ya voy amor, ten calma, ya la hago-respondió la joven bruja con la cabeza gacha.

-Eres una inútil, aparte de anormal, no entiendo como pude casarme contigo-la mirada del hombre echaba chispas-y tú-se dirigió al niño que observaba todo- haz algo de provecho mocoso, ni a la escuela vas, mejor voy y te pongo a trabajar mínimo a lustrar zapatos, para que te vayas haciendo hombrecito.

-Tobias, pero yo le he enseñado algunas cosas...-intervino su esposa pero se arrepintió de haber hablado, pues eso lo empeoraba todo.

-¡CALLATE!-le soltó una bofetada- ¡NO ME VUELVAS A CONTRADECIR, Y POBRE DE TI DONDE ENCUENTRE AL ENGENDRO ÉSTE HACIENDO RAREZAS COMO LAS QUE TU HACES!

-Si Tobias- la mujer se retiró con el semblante triste, preparó la comida sin levantar el rostro.

Y asi era día tras día, durante años, pronto Severus cumplió los 11 años, era un chico serio, vestía pantalones cortos y blusas que su madre le daba ya que no tenía dinero para comprarle ropa a su medida y adecuadas para él pero Severus no le reprochaba nada, para él su madre era la única persona que le demostraba cariño, pero pronto no sería la única.

* * *

-¡Eres un mountro Lily!¡Fenómeno!-gritaba una niña castaña alejándose de una pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes, la pequeña llamada Lily cerró los ojos y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No llores- un jovencito se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de la niña, Lily se volteó algo sorprendida, no veía muchos niños cerca de su vecindario.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó curiosa la ojiverde

-Severus Snape-respondió el chico-y tú eres Lily, ¿verdad?- la niña asintió- Eres una bruja

-Oye no es muy lindo que le digas eso a una niña-replicó la pelirroja

-No es ofensa, me refiero a que haces magia, te vi aparecer una flor frente a la niña que estaba contigo.

-¿Tu también haces magia?- Severus asintió

Charlaron un largo rato, el pelinegro le contaba a Lily todo lo que su madre le había contado sobre el colegio Hogwarts y la pequeña estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien que la entendiera y Severus igual al tener una amiga por fin, alguien que hablara con él y no lo juzgara por su apariencia.

El primer día de septiembre de ese año la estación 9 y 3/4 estaba abarrotada de padres y alumnos con sus mascotas y baúles, unos despidiéndose y otros subiendo su equipaje al tren de color escarlata que a las 11 en punto llevaría a todos los estudiantes al colegio de magia.

Lily Evans que ya vestía el uniforme entró cabizbaja a la locomotora, su hermana Petunia no se habia querido despedir de ella, cuando la pelirroja la había intentado abrazar, su hermana la ignoró y la apartó de si.

-Hola Lily-saludó Severus Snape entrando en el compartimiento

-No quiero hablar contigo Severus-Lily le volteó la cara-Tuney está enojada conmigo por tu culpa

-Tranquila Evans, ya se le pasará- la tranquilizó tomando su mano, sabía que ella no podía enojarse tan rápido con él y era cierto, la niña pronto lo miró y le sonrió.

Dos niños entraron en el compartimiento sin tocar ni hablar con los que ya estaban ahi.

-¿A qué casa te gustaría entrar?- preguntó un niño de cabello negro azulado dirigiéndose a un azabache de ojos color almendra y lentes

-¡A Gryffindor, donde habitan los de corazón valiente como mi padre!-el niño levantaba una espada invisible

-Bueno si prefieres tener más músculos que cerebro te va perfecto- intervino Severus.

-Tú seguramente entraras en Slytherin- dijo el ojigris mirándolo mal- ojala no entre ahi como mi familia, me importa un comino si me desheredan.

-¡Así se habla!- exclamó el chico de lentes.

-Vamonos a otro compartimiento Sev- Lily se levantó y les dirigió una mirada cortante a los otros chicos y tomó a su amigo de la mano apra retirarse de ahi.

-Adiós pelirroja, adiós Quejicus- dijeron ambos al unísono y estallando en caracajadas.

En el Gran Comedor del colegio Hogwarts se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de selección, empezó nombrando a los alumnos nuevos por orden alfabético, llego a la E.

-Evans Lily- llamó la profesora McGonagall y puso el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza de la niña

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero y la pequeña Lily fue a sentarse a la mesa donde la recibió una ola de aplausos.

La lista seguía hasta que Snape escuchó su nombre.

-¡SLYTHERIN!- una vez que el sombrero lo asignó fue a sentarse a lado de un joven rubio de séptimo que le dio palmaditas en la espalda, a lo lejos vio en la mesa donde se sentó su amiga, Lily platicaba con un chico castaño de primero con cicatrices en el rostro.

Durante sus primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts Snape fue víctima de burlas y bromas sobre todo del grupito de Los Merodeadores como se hacían llamar el cuarteto integrado por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew del mismo curso y los cuatro de la casa Gryffindor. Severus comenzó a interesarse por las Artes Oscuras, se juntaba a menudo con miembros de su casa que tenían ambición de convertirse en mortífagos y servir a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Al terminar su examen TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Severus le daba una revisada a la hoja de preguntas cuando escuchó que venían hacia él Potter y su amigo Black.

-¿Qué haces Quejicus?¿Revisando las preguntas? Me sorprendería si se llegara entender tu letra entre las manchas de grasa-James comenzaba a atacarlo verbalmente.

-No es de tu incumbencia Potter-se defendió Snape.

Pronto los estudiantes se amontonaron a ver la pelea entre el Gryffindor y el Slytherin. En pocos minutos James tenía un corte sangrante en la cara que le manchó el cuello de la camisa, éste se enojó tanto que hizo levitar a Snape dejánolo colgado de un tobillo mientras dejaba ver la ropa interior del chico, en eso llegó Lily Evans completamente furiosa.

-¡BAJALO POTTER AHORA!-exclamó

-¡Bien, lo bajo! Pero primero tienes que prommeter salir conmigo Evans.

-¡En tus sueños!¡Antes prefiero salir con el Calamar Gigante!¡Bájalo ya!

-Tienes suerte que Evans viniera a defenderte- maculló Potter mientras el Slytherin se acomodaba la túnica.

-No necesito que una sangre sucia me ayude- le espetó Severus sin medir lo que decía.

-Pues bien, no vuelvo a meterme donde no me incumbe- intervino lily

-¡Pidele disculpas Snape!-le exigió James.

-No las necesito, tú no eres mejor que él-replicó la pelirroja molesta-eres un cretino, siempre creyendo que todos te admiran mientras te desacomodas el cabello.

Después de eso, Severus trató infinitas veces que Lily lo perdonara por haberle llamado "sangre sucia", no era su intención hacerlo, era la única persona que lo había querido además de su madre y la estaba perdiendo por una estupidez. El mayor dolor para el joven Severus fue ver a Lily en séptimo saliendo con Potter, desde entonces le tenía mucho más odio al azabache.

Al salir del colegio Severus se unió al lado oscuro, no había vuelto a hablar con Lily desde aquel accidente y unas cuantas veces que intentó que lo perdonara.

* * *

Pasaron años, Snape se había convertido en profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts aunque el pidió enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero el director Dumbledore creyó que eso lo devolvería a su oscuro pasado como mortífago. En cuanto el hijo de Lily Evans, quien había muerto junto a su esposo a manos de Lord Voldemort, entró al colegio de magia y hechicería Severus trato de protegerlo en silencio, pero no podía evitar ver como el chico en actitud era igual a su padre, pero tenía los ojos de ella, de la mujer que fue su amiga y a quien amó en secreto.

Era la noche en la que todo acabaría, Lord Voldemort sería derrotado, el Señor Tenebroso citó a Severus en la Casa de los Gritos para interrogarlo sobre la varita de Saúco, cuando se dio cuenta de con quien estaba su lealtad ordenó a su serpiente Nagini atacarlo, la serpiente clavó sus venenosos colmillos en el cuello de Snape, el hombre cayó de inmediato en el suelo. Una vez que Voldemort salió de ahí, el chico Potter entró, se acercó al cuerpo de su ex profesor y éste lo miró directo a los ojos, casi agonizante logró decir sus últimas palabras:

-Tienes los ojos de tu madre-dijo casi en un susurro, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras algunas gotas de sangre caían de su cuello y una lágrima de sus ojos la cual el chico tomó con un frasco para poder ver los recuerdos de Severus Snape, quien hace un año decubrió era el Príncipe Mestizo.


End file.
